The invention relates to alarms, and particularly to burglar alarms. Specifically, the invention relates to burglar alarms for doors and windows or other similar openings in an enclosure that is to be protected against a stealthy or secretive entry.
A need has existed for a long time for a burglar alarm that was simple to construct, simple to install, and simple to set. This burglar alarm invention meets those criteria.
The alarm consists of a plurality or series of bell-like means or devices which are automatically dumped or knocked to the floor when entry is made, thus creating an alarm noise.
The alarm is operable on doors or windows that swing or slide, or which open inwardly or outwardly.
The alarm consists of the aforementioned plurality or series of bell-like means or devices, a supporting rod or arm means, means for mounting the supporting rod means, and a wiper means for certain mounting positions.
On doors that open inwardly, the supporting rod means is affixed to the door casing header above the door so that the supporting rod means clears the top of the door. With the door closed, the plurality or series of bell-like alarm means or devices are then mounted or placed on the supporting rod means so as to hang downwardly as an obstruction to a freely swinging door opening inwardly. When the door is opened, the bell-like means or devices are pushed off of the supporting rod means by the door and fall to the floor noisily, thus sounding the alarm.
For doors that open outwardly, the supporting rod means is affixed to the top portion of the inside surface of the door so that it clears the door opening as the door is opened. The supporting rod means is mounted or affixed on the door at a position close to the side door jamb that is opposite to the hinge side. A wiper means is installed or affixed on the aforementioned side door jamb in a position so that the supporting rod means will enter freely and project through the wiper means as the door is closed. With the door closed the plurality or series of bell-like alarm means or devices are then mounted or placed on the supporting rod means so that they hang downwardly. When the door is opened the supporting rod means withdraws from the wiper means, through which it had passed as the door was closed, and the bell-like means or devices are wiped or pushed off of the supporting rod means by the wiper means; the bell-like means or devices falling to the floor noisily, thus sounding the alarm.
For doors or windows that open by sliding in a track means, the alarm is installed and operates in a similar manner. The supporting rod means is affixed to the side jamb, from which the door or window slides away from, so that the supporting rod means projects in front of and parallel to the surface of the door or window. The wiper means is affixed to the door, near the top, or to the top horizontal frame portion of the window sash, so that the wiper means will encircle the supporting rod means as the sliding door or window is closed. The plurality or series of bell-like means or devices are mounted or placed on the supporting rod means so that they hang downwardly. As in the case of the door opening outwardly, as the sliding door or window is slid sideways to open it, the wiper means wipes or pushes the bell-like means or devices from the support means and they fall noisily to the floor, thus sounding the alarm.
For casement-type windows that open inwardly, the alarm is mounted and operated the same as for doors that open inwardly.
For casement-type windows that open outwardly, the alarm is mounted and operated the same as for doors that open outwardly.
For swinging type windows, top or bottom hinged, inwardly or outwardly swinging, the alarm is mounted and operated similarly to the mountings and operation for doors that open inwardly or outwardly except that for bottom hinged swinging windows the supporting rod means is mounted on the sash of the window, near the top edge, opposite the hinged side. For the bottom hinged windows opening inwardly, as the window is opened the supporting rod means moves through an arc and points downwardly, thus permitting the plurality or series of bell-like means to slide off of the supporting rod means and fall noisily to floor, thus sounding the alarm.
For double-hung windows, the supporting rod means is affixed to the side of the lower sash, near the top, so that the supporting rod means points downwardly. The wiper means is affixed to the side window frame so that the wiper means encircles the supporting rod means near the bottom or end of the supporting rod means, when the window is closed. To set the alarm, the plurality or series of bell-like means are mounted or placed on the supporting rod means while the lower sash is open and held there manually as the lower sash is closed. When the end of the supporting rod means enters the wiper means, the manual support of the bell-like means or devices can be withdrawn as the wiper means will now retain the bell-like means or devices. When the lower sash is raised to a position where the supporting rod means is withdrawn from the wiper means, the plurality of bell-like means will fall to the floor, thus sounding the alarm.
For an alarm on the upper sash of a double-hung window, the supporting rod means is affixed to the side of sash, near the top, with the supporting rod means pointing upwardly. The wiper means is affixed to the side window frame so as to encircle the supporting rod means near the point where supporting rod means is affixed to the sash. With the window closed, the plurality of bell-like means or devices are placed on the supporting rod means. As the upper sash is opened (moved downwardly) the wiper means pushes or wipes the bell-like means or devices off of the supporting rod means as the supporting rod means withdraws from the wiper means as the upper sash moves downwardly.
It is to be noted, that in the case of the upper sash, the installation of the alarm means thereon may restrict the opening of the window sash, top and/or bottom sash, to the full extent, depending upon the configuration of the sash clearance.
The bell-like means can be removed from the supporting rod means during the time when normal use is made of the doors and/or windows and the alarm means is not required.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a burglar alarm means for both doors and windows.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a burglar alarm means that can be used on doors that open inwardly or outwardly, or that slide sideways to open.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a burglar alarm means that can be used on sliding, casement, swinging, or double-hung windows.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a burglar alarm that is simple to construct.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a burglar alarm that is simple to install.
It is yet still another object of the invention to provide a burglar alarm that is simple to set.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in the light of the following description of the preferred embodiment.